Karin&Sakura
by deFunBash01
Summary: If you combine an All Girls School with a All Boys School, what do you get? A certain hottie gettin' his ass whoop, evil sister that corrupts your whole life, and of course full of combat boots that intend to hurt the opposite sex.
1. KPGS meet KPBS

**NOT ANOTHER AUTHOR NOTE! [NAAN]**

**Deni01: yess. **

**HOLA! Que tal? haha joking.**

**but!**

**please do not refrain from reviewing**

-x-

**WARNING: From several different POVS, Sakura will be called numerous curse words and more, specially from Karin. **

**Please no Bashing, its just I want a perceptive from Karin's side, her sister. **

**ALSO:**

**Karin and Sakura **ARE** related.**

**Karin hates Sakura, so prepare for some curse words.**

**Rated M, just in case. haha play safe, but talk dirty. **

**AGAIN: Please do not refrain from reviewing, I would like to know if I should continue this story, or just stop and work on my other ones.  
**

* * *

-x-

_Karin_**&****Sakura**

**-x-****  
**

**Summary:** Two sisters, fated to be loved by one. The one, named Uchiha Sasuke.

TesterFIC: Meaning, I'm just writing to test this out.

. . .

**Full Summary: Due to KPBS [Kohona Private Boy School] pranks, the school was in a state of repair. **

**The school had a choice by combining KPBS with KPGS [Kohona Private Girl School] their twin school.**

**Two sisters, Karin & Sakura must deal with crowding hallways full of estrogen and testosterone.**

**Opposite to Opposite.**

**Sakura will oppose all and find her way through drama. **

**Horrible Drama.**

**.  
**

** Horny Boys**

**versus  
**

** Slutty Girls**

**.**

**Sakura vs. Sasuke  
**

* * *

**Karin:POV**

-x-

-x-

-x-

"Mom, do I have to?"

"Yes, Hun," her orange-red eyes portrayed a warmth in them, _just like my sister._

"Well, o'kay bye!" I quickly pecked her soft cheek and walked toward the hallway. My foot twitched, as I tried not to stomp all my anger into it. Pummeling it if I really tried. Taking a deep breath in, I hurriedly skipped to my sister's wooden door.

Her door that was battered from multiple punches, from inside or out. The cracking wood, that would split if she manage to punch it or if our father's anger enrage with her _stupidity. _

I gently knocked on the ugly door, just to not chipped my manicured nails.

I balanced on one foot, adjusting the weight on one leg and hip. Playing with my split ends, I felt my day worsen already. My hair was suppose to be silky perfect! No split ends, ever! NEVER!

I kicked the door this time. You know why?

Because, Sakura is such a-

"Karin you are so de-"

"Shut up, and mom wants me 'drive' you to school," I quoted the drive so it would manage to go through her thick skull. My plan worked, when a ugly scowl was plastered on her face.

"Get out!" Her hand swiftly slammed the door to my face! My beautiful face, that would emit beautiful estrogens.

I noticed the crack on the door had grew longer.

"Sakura! Get your ass out here before I leave you!" I punched the door, realizing that the crack was getting bigger and bigger.

"Quit hitting my fucking door!" A muffled yell shouted behind the door.

"Then hurry your fat ass up!" This time the door's wood chipped and fell on the wooden floors.

The door was swung so hard, I almost felt my skirt blew up. This is why I extremely _**hate**_ her. She takes forever only to look like a total nerd. Also, she never control her damn anger issues. Last one, she looks exactly like my mom in a disoriented arrange of colors.

Unlike me, I have our father's image. I had a longer square face, while Sakura and Mom had that heart shape. She also had those big almond-like eyes, unlike mine that were more narrow and were deep set red-orange. The only qualities that resulted fucked up on her were, her **gigantic** forehead and her freaky pink hair.

I stared at her image, _fuck the spitting image of __**my**__ beloved mother. _

"Lets go," She roughly brushed me, while she headed to the kitchen.

I groaned and totally rolled my eyes at her. I needed to be nice, or else I wouldn't be allowed to go to the senior parties.

I followed Sakura's direction and examined her. She took out a red plastic cup, filling it up with Cap N' Crunch, and poured a small amount of milk. I twitched, she was eating crap in the morning?!

"Ew Sakura," I spat her a dirty look which I predicted she returned.

"Fuck off," She grumbled as she chewed on that crap.

"Whatever, I'll be in the car you little bitch," I grimly said before I brutally brushed her off causing her to have a stain on her ugly ass t-shirt.

-o

-o

-o

Turning the key, the engine died down with the car and radio. Sakura was next to me, oblivious to the dirty glare I was giving her.

"You know the drill," I indicated her.

She grumbled something horrible under her breath, I can tell. It's a girls way of knowing shit.

She un-harnessed her seatbelt and got her battered messenger bag.

"Karin"

I stared at her, trying to give her the hurry-the-FUCK-up-look.

She just stared blankly at me, her light green eyes dazed.

I started my engine, letting the engine erupt with a loud growl. _Who am I to give a fuck what happens to her?_

Her eyes still thinking of something finally had an emotion in it. A emotion I absolutely hated. Before I could of droved off, she stuck her hand in her skirt digging slightly, before she got that horrid thing out.

In the tips of her clasp fingers was a bloody pad. Just when I was about to floor the gas, she threw it at me through the passenger window! Luckily it missed and just hit my arm, wait eeww! It also hit my white shirt! _This is why, why I fucking hate her, she's the opposite of me. _

Before I sped away from the drop-stop. I noticed Sakura tripped into some puddle, I giggled, "God is so on my side."

I sped past through the stop signs, just incase Itachi was on duty today. I wouldn't care how much tickets I would have to pay just to see that _**gorgeous fellow**_.

I always had to drop Sakura there, she had no rights to ride in the same car with me, even if our mom persisted it. Unknowingly mom doesn't know, that I drop her off at the stop sign 4 blocks away, opposite road of mom's work.

Just after I sped through 6 stops signs, I heard the police siren that was chasing after me. I smiled, he was on duty today.

I continued to drive a bit further down, to a more _secluded_ spot. Once I pulled over, I buttoned down my short-sleeved school shirt, showing my pink tube-top. Also, I adjusted my skirt to expose the right skin, and setting my hair to the right, so he can see my beautiful neck.

As I predicted, a big hand balled up in a fist knocked on my window.

I rolled down the window, I was going to have an orgasm any minute now.

His light black eyes stared at me, his eyebrows furrowed so beautiful! His strong built body hidden behind the uniform, but I can still define the muscles behind it.

"Ahh,"

"What?!" His long hair shook with his ponytail as he jerked away.

"Oohh, I-ta-chi-kun," I moaned more louder. I closed my eyes and pouted my lips to look more exotic.

I heard Itachi-kun shuffle something in his pocket, maybe he had a condom already?! Soon I left another mouthful of moans. I softly opened my eyes, another technique to look exotic only to find another ticket in the front of my car window.

I grabbed the ticket and read it,

**Officer: Uchiha, Itachi**

**RankID: AEO2F32**

**Penalty of Law: Reckless Driving; Harassment of Officer**

**Name: Haruno, Karin**

**Age:17**

**Car License: KARIN3**

**Note: According to The State Rules of California, the offender must appear in court, if more than 5 tickets have been given under 5 months. **

I smiled, I fixed my fashionable Dolce & Gabbana clear glasses. I neatly folded the paper and stuffed it in my oversize tote, from Armani.

I continued my route to Kohona Private Girl School. This school was so awesome, I was mega-popular. I probably controlled the school population which consisted girls. Except of course, my devil for a sister, she was _way_ to stubborn.

Finally arriving at my designated parking lot, I stepped out with my Jimmy Choo's strutting to the elevator.

Once, I opened to the carpeted hallways, I was followed by my follower of friends.

Strutting down the large hallways, I notice girls tried to pull of my fashionable uniform. Even if our uniform consisted a knee skirt, the color was so bland that match the short sleeve button-up.

I however adjusted that, altering it to make it into a mini-skirt and instead of plain school shoes I wore my Jimmy Choo platforms.

I noticed all the girls awed at my confidence and beauty, well who wouldn't?

I went to my locker, allowing my subordinates to open it for me. Soon the bell rang, and the hallways crowded with this preppy girls.

Going to my class, I sat in the back in the corner. Pulling out my blackberry I started chatting to some of friends, or practically trying to look for Itachi's facebook pictures.

"**Announcements: Hello KPGS [Kohona Private Girl School], This is Shizune speaking about an upcoming school meeting in the Gym, during 4****th**** period after lunch. Some upcoming events will be applied to the school regulations including new rules, about uniform issues."**

After hearing that, I groaned, school uniform?

"**We will continue this announcement later in the cafeteria. Also, fashion club is on supervision due to last weeks accidents. That's it KPGS, and good morning."**

The speaker boxed stopped, and the whole classroom continued with their chatter. I apparently didn't give a fuck about school, even Sakura didn't.

I decided to sneak out maybe to the Fashion Club, even if that 'last week incident' was still there.

I had to admit, Sakura was pretty a nut-crack. She didn't like fashion, but she attended it to, draw? Plus, everyone in that classroom hated her, the whole school did except those old geezers.

Finally walking through those hallways, I finally ended up in front of Fashion Club door. I opened its slick knob, and noticed the familiar surroundings of multiple mannequins that were engrossed in designer brands. I strolled down to sit on this big fluffy beanbag.

Seeing everything in place, even if last week incidents, still strung my nose in the air. I closed my eyes letting sleep engulf me in this suffocated classroom.

-x

-x

_LATER ON:_

-o

-o

"**KPGS! Please stop shoving each other and settle in your seats. I Tsunade, will announce as your principal that we will bring our neighboring school, KPBS. Kohona Private Boy School."**

"**That includes, the 1,000 students that will start attending here. Due to their inconvenient of their pranks that destructed the building, that will take a few years to recuperate. Jiraya is their school president, he will be teaming up with me to achieve Kohona's School finest. The government agreed and due to most parent's support they donated enough for more buildings to be built," **

My eyes shifted to the busty woman to the little rag next to her, Sakura. Her long pink hair pulled into a fish-braid that was placed on her right shoulder. Her uniform was more bland from keeping it's rules on it, knee length and a black cardigan over that white shirt. Seemingly the bumped in the morning caused her to change to her uniform. God she even made that plaid green and black skirt uglier.

The rule she did break was her combat boots, her ugly ass boots that been stomping through these halls.

I muttered something in disgust and turned my gaze to the man with overgrown hair.

"**Hello, Ladies," **he winked, _disgusting._

"**As, you know that our boys had a bit of a problem, causing our school to blow up. So in the meantime hope all of us gets along, our classes will be combine from the same lectures and rules. So KPGS meet KPBS."**

-x

-x

-x

-x

"Teme _hurry _up!"

"Wait," I arched my back to see the complete view from my point.

"Naruto, ready?" the guy left from me with his brown shaggy hair grinned.

I smirked in exchange while Naruto pulled on the piece of string.

In abrupt moment, the string pulled on the countless other strings that tied themselves on this box. The box would unlatch on one said making the contents in it fall down on the audience.

I saw the boxes tilted down, while the colorful balloons filled with a variety of mud, water, glue, sand, and etc. fell directly aimed for the girls.

But just before that I placed two earplugs on my ear, followed along with Naruto and Kiba. **Perfect**

Soon, high-pitches of screams broke through the whole gym. I twitched in the voices that still penetrated my block hearing.

"Hahaha!" Naruto said as Kiba and I followed him allowing us to climb out of the vents. We trailed down to leave and followed the direction that would lead us outside. Once we were outside, I grinned at the fellow male students that had that same pleased smile on them.

The door that we stared at after completing our task to humiliate and _wet_ the girls work. The doors swung open to very angry principles. That mass body of males behind me stiffened and I felt for sure their laughter died down.

"Who the fuck did this?" Her voiced erupted slowly full of venom.

All of us glanced around, trying to look as innocent as our looks would go for.

"All of you inside _**now**_," Jiraya's tough voiced only being broken by his blushing face.

I smirked, our plan would of work flawless. Our mastermind Shikamaru, planned all the strings attachments and all those other get ups for the boxes to hang up in the gym. And lastly our perverted principal would of loved what effects it gave the girls uniform. All we had to do is bring the brawn into the plan, which included Naruto who loves pranks, Kiba who is a joker himself, and me the one who hates women.

I dusted my black blazer and darted a look at the various men behind me. Their eyes fully attentive to mine, I tilted my head commanding them to enter that sickening gym, full of girls.

My earplugs didn't work as I planned. As soon as I entered with Neji in the back, the whole gym erupted with rabid screams.

Those screams included moaning, groaning, orgasmic, also

"OMGAWD!"

"Their so **hot**"

"Gimmi that dick," and the one that made his skin itch. "Look at the one in the back! I'm definitely raping him."

I closed my eyes trying not to kill them with my glare. However, it didn't work when all of a sudden they started charging at us.

Their uniform fully dirtied from our prank, and some already slipping from their death heels that stepped on some of the water balloons contents.

I winced when Neji held my wrist with his hand. He glared at me, "Do not touch them."

I ignored his comment and continued to form my stance ready to hurt any girl running towards me.

I glared deadly but was ignored by their heart filled eyes. I growled, I will not be holding back.

When the girl approach 3 feet away, I jabbed her straight on her cheek causing her to fly back a few yards. Her body flew back hitting various girls that stared horridly at me.

Then I notice, they weren't staring at me. They were staring at the rosette girl that glared dangerously at me.

_When did she get here?_

The boys crowded while the girls tried to pass through them, the principles trying to control the girls with various teachers who were easily pushed aside.

Her dark emerald eyes glared at me into slits, her cheeks were flushed from anger, then it hit me. Literally.

Her quick hand slapped me square on my cheek hitting my eye a bit.

**SLAP!**

The loud reaction from her skin-to-skin intact echoed in the trapped gym. The whole room was dead silent, as all of the people in there gawked at us.

My head that was turned from the attack, I turned it back again to stare at her matching her deadly glare.

"Never hit one of my students," then a quick but concrete-heavy uppercut landed on my now fractured chin.

The last thing I saw as I shriveled down to the ground, was Naruto's fail attempt to catch me. Which made him hit her, that angered the girl even more. So you know what that girl did?

She twisted him around with some material art move, making him plopped on top of me. The saddest part about it, she exactly aimed for the biggest humiliation.

Naruto's dry lips touched my slightly bleeding lips from the uppercut. My eyes widened in horror but drowsily fell back, ignoring the idiot that was kissing me.

The final thoughts went through as I slept.

**Humiliation. **

**From, a girl who pummeled me in a K.O hit.**

**From, Naruto's revolting lips touching mine, from the girl again.**

**Also, the humiliation from KPBS school leader, Uchiha Sasuke, was beaten by a girl who had pink hair. **

-x-o-x-o:

* * *

**SOOO?? Whadaya think? Watchu thinkin bout? Wanna review? hehe**

**but yes, maybe a bit of OC or more but who cares its my story!**

**Tell me if you want this story to be continuing cause i got a bit of plot in my head for it **

**THANKS!:**

**DENI01  
**


	2. Bent Nose

**Hehe sorry, I had to re-edit. But yes after a LONG LONG LONG time I'm finally going to be focus on continuing this story :)**

* * *

-x-

_Karin_**&****Sakura**

**-x-**

**Summary:** Two sisters, fated to be loved by one. The one, named Uchiha Sasuke.

TesterFIC: Meaning, I'm just writing to test this out.

. . .

**Full Summary: Due to KPBS [Kohona Private Boy School] pranks, the school was in a state of repair.**

**The school had a choice by combining KPBS with KPGS [Kohona Private Girl School] their twin school.**

**Two sisters, Karin & Sakura must deal with crowding hallways full of estrogen and testosterone.**

**Opposite to Opposite.**

**Sakura will oppose all and find her way through drama.**

**Horrible Drama.**

**.**

**Horny Boys**

**versus**

**Slutty Girls**

**.**

**Sakura vs. Sasuke**

_**RECAP:**_

_She twisted him around with some material art move, making him plopped on top of me. The saddest part about it, she exactly aimed for the biggest humiliation._

_Naruto's dry lips touched my slightly bleeding lips from the uppercut. My eyes widened in horror but drowsily fell back, ignoring the idiot that was kissing me._

_The final thoughts went through as I slept._

_**Humiliation.**_

_**From, a girl who pummeled me in a K.O hit.**_

_**From, Naruto's revolting lips touching mine, from the girl again.**_

_**Also, the humiliation from KPBS school leader, Uchiha Sasuke, was beaten by a girl who had pink hair.**_

**.**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I saw his face grinning at me. I glared at his taunting face and turned to my right avoiding his amuse stares.

"What happened?" His voiced full of pleasure.

"Fuck off"

"That's not how you talk to your brother," his grinned grew bigger as he stared at my growing swollen cheek.

"Did someone pick on you? I can beat them up for you,"

"NO!" I through him the nearest item near me, I threw a remote at him, then continued to a pen, clipboard, and lastly a vase.

"What the hell is happening here?" The lady principal came in, her face was flushed from fighting my _new_ rabid fans. I closed my eyes just to take in a small breath. _Sakura._ I opened my eyes when the rosette haired girl popped into my damage brain. _Why am I thinking about her? _

Itachi notice Tsunade instantly and gave a small bow. "Itachi good thing you're here," her eyes drifted to Itachi's to my glaring orbs.

"Sasuke passed out from a slap and a punch, my students will arrive here to apologize," she picked up the clipboard and walk toward me. Her strong hand tilted my head up, she then started to massage my scalp. It felt odd, a principal even if she was a doctor from before, she was massaging my head.

"He has no concussions from the fall, however he would feel slightly dizzy after that punch," She turned towards Itachi who nodded.

"Also I recommend he stay at home tomorrow, because it ma-"

She was cut of when the door slammed open. All of us turned curiously at the person who was rude enough to slam a nurses office.

It slammed close.

Slammed open.

Slammed clo- Tsunade somehow manage to slammed the door open. Poor door, I saw how it was bent from the force.

"What the hell!" She glared at the mysterious figures in front of her, her back hiding the guest.

"Tsunade-san, help! Eew!" A heaving voiced said before she screamed.

Itachi and me winced at her piercing scream, one reason why I hate girls. They don't know how to stop their death screams.

I glared at Tsunade's back from blocking my view of my new 'targets'. "Sakura get in here!" I saw Tsunade swung her arm to pick the girl up by her collar. When Tsunade finally turned around, her arm was gripping on a familiar rosette girl.

Her emerald eyes glaring at me, even if she was dangling from the woman that was 5 inches taller.

"I refuse," Her voiced implied with a low growl.

I match her glare with my famous glare. My famous glare that made men cry while they piss their panties. I glared longer, something was wrong she wasn't flinching or showing any signs of cowering.

"So, Sasuke this is the girl that did this to _you_?" Itachi's voice popped the tension. Sakura glared once more before she turned her view from me to him. My glare lessened, this rarely happened but sometimes girls rather like one of us, either me or my brother even if he was a player. Maybe she would fall in love with him like the rest.

Another reason I hate girls. They were to confusing for anyone to figure out.

She stared at him while he gave her a sheepish smile, in return she opened her mouth. I expected a breath of air from our beautiful genes, but only came out a "Ew".

I switch my view to my brothers broken face. It was so apparent for a moment but quickly redeemed itself by giving me a playful smirk.

"Well Sakura-kun, thanks for injuring my beloved brother," He pointed out his forefinger and middle finger together and poke her right on her forehead. In response she glared and rubbed her slightly red forehead.

"Bye Sasuke," he replied before stalking of out the room.

"Sakura! How much times do I tell you stop being rude!" Tsunade swung a slap behind Sakura's head.

"Ouch," She rubbed the back of her head, still dangling from Tsunade's gripped.

I grumbled a cough so these two idiotic girls from their violence. They both glared at me, but one resided, "Sasuke, this is Sakura."

I frowned at her, while she gave one back.

"Sakura apologize to Sasuke," Tsunade shook Sakura rapidly making her seem like a tortured cat.

"No," She gave both of us a defiant stare.

"Explain why"

"If I do not mean it, then why should I?"

That's it the last straw! The last reason why I hate girls! Why don't they stop that sallow self and just do something for once!

"Listen, pinky. Just because your school president of this slutty school doesn't mean you have a right to rise your head against me," I filled the words with malice.

Her eyes seemed of, the twinkle in them came out and erupted something different, determination of fire.

Her eyebrow's tilted downward with her glare. Her mouth was biting her lip with her scowl.

"Excuse me?" She snapped at me. I never knew a women that could be this violent except for those professional actors that do this for a living.

"You heard me, Queen slut," I emphasis the queen.

To my belief, today was far the most embarrassing moments in my life.

She gripped the principals hand, in a quick movement she unlatched herself, and hit a pressure point on the hand and repeated on the other hand. Tsunade's eyes widened in horror as her arms and hands were fully numb and hung loose beside her.

"Sakura! If you touch him I will suspend you!"

However, from the threats Sakura didn't seem to back down when she inched toward me. Her eyes full of rage and hands reach outward to my neck.

Her small rough-like hands placed against my cool skin, her warmth sinking in. In a minimal strength, she threw me across the room. I grimace in pain and felt a huge paused of dizziness.

When my mind cleared from the foggy view, I distinguished her in front of me staring me down.

"What did you call me?" She spat the words coldly.

"Queen S-L-U-T," In an instant I squinted my eyes before her shiny combat boots aimed directly below my ribs. I had my lungs snapped its air our, I lost all of my breath. It made me vulnerable that I couldn't regulate my lost breathing.

"Sakura! One more hit and I will call your father!" Tsunade ran to us even with her limp arms. Sakura's head snapped back, the boot that was directly above my head froze. She made a quick click on her tongue before she walked by Tsunade and me. Slamming the door she caused a few hanged photo-frames fall.

I stayed there, I didn't care I was already embarrass. Luckily my brother wasn't here to see that display.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke," She knelt beside me, her arms still limp.

I stared at her hands, purple circular bruises were on the spot were she poked her. Tsunade caught my stare and whispered, "Sakura."

My head jerked up in anger, I hated that name. Now I will forever burn that name in my brain.

After sitting down with Tsunade on the chairs in the corner her pressure points finally lightened up. She rubbed her wrist and stared at me.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry about her behavior"

"Hn"

"But please, do not let this issue break into a war in our school. I would not want to Kohona to lose another private school building," Her eyes filled with authority to them.

I nodded and after a few minutes of light conversation she left and then I left.

-o

-o

-o

-o

**Karin's POV:**

My god! I knew Sakura was a bitch but never a crazy bitch! I mentally slapped myself as everyone well all the girls knows I'm related to her.

We had 5th period after that grand speech.

I wonder how mentally ill my sister is, I mean that guy she killed was a mega hottie. Even if he did look a bit un-cool losing like that, and getting kissed by the idiot beside me, Naruto.

Naruto was still laughing at the scene earlier, "Can you imagine that happening to Sasuke!" He laughed his bellow laughs. I flinched, he knew that sex god?

"Hey!" I grab his shoulder until his gazed fell upon me. He was very attractive, but he reminded of my sister to make me give up on Sasuke.

"Yes?" He said as he turned away from the people that walked away.

"You know that guy? I mean the one that my sister hit earlier?" Oh shit, I revealed that we were related. Oh never mind, this guy was an idiot but I don't want Sasuke to find out, definitely not.

"That was your sister?" His cerulean eyes grew in happiness.

"Yes. But anyways, was that your friend?"

"Oh teme- I mean Sasuke, yeah he's my friend," He said while rubbing his chin. I mentally jumped in happiness, I had the best plan to get to my future boyfriend.

"Oh maybe I can show Sasuke and you around tomorrow?" I smiled.

"Okay sure! Bring Sakura too!" He waved off as a couple of guys hollered at him to come over.

I frowned at that remark, how the _hell_ was I going to get Sakura to come. Then it hit my head, bribery.

**-x**

**-x**

**-x**

**-x**

**Naruto's POV:**

I couldn't believe it! I mean the most impossible stuff happened today! I see one of the hottest girl beat up the most arrogant guy!

I smiled my way through the hallway waving at familiar faces, and wink at the new females. I let my black with striped Adidas jacket swung from my shoulder letting me expose my black tank top.

It was extremely hot in Kohona, especially when the student body multiplied by 3. The crowded hallways were trapped between short skirt females and some horny creeps from KPBS.

Then I noticed a girl with long black hair with a hint of purple highlights tremble behind a pack of guys. I glanced at the situation. She was basically trap behind the wall, and the perverts seem to surround her further in.

I grumbled and darted through her direction.

"Hey! Jokaya! Quit hitting on your same sex!" I yelled as I jumped in a group of guys. My eyes traveled to the girl that was trembling and her face was red. Her light pearl eyes that was flourished with long eyelashes blinked at me confusingly.

I grinned at her, giving her a thumbs up to reassure her timid figure. When she smiled slightly I felt my grin turn into a big genuine smile. I forgot that Jokaya was still beside me, I felt my head crack to the right as his jabbed hit me right on the eye.

I glared at him, his group surrounding her and me. I stood in front of her from the gang that would come in contact with her.

"I'll protect you," As I turned my focus my glare at Jokaya.

"What was that Uzamaki?" His pitchy voice yelled.

"I don't like hitting girls," I said as I stood on a offensive stance. The whole group grinned at me and jumped toward me.

In the first part of the fight, I manage to knock out 3 guys but there were still 9 more. Then when I saw one guy try to tackle me, I jumped over him and got hit right to my nose. I felt a big pain reach that area and the crimson blood poured through.

I rubbed the blood away, and growled furiously at them. One had shaken up making me punch him right in his gut causing him to throw up a bit.

All of a sudden Jokaya's group had elbowed my sore ribs, and kicked me continuously. I spat some blood out my mouth. One guy each arm wrapped themselves, while one was behind me latching his arms around mine to prevent me from fighting. I was trapped and there was no way of getting out.

Jokaya was in front and constantly punched my sore body.

I cried in pain and started heave more blood. I glanced at the terrified girl behind me crying. I closed my eyes, I don't want her seeing me like this. I notice the other members of the group stopped the teachers from reaching any help. _I was __**doomed.**_

Then a stifle laugh erupted from Jokaya's bent grin. "Naruto, what would happen if I did this to your 'girlfriend'." He yanked her hair pulling her up as she was trapped in a headlock that faced me.

I stared at her sorrow filled eyes, while I kept mine from displaying my pain.

I started coughing up more, until I choke out more blood. The salty blood tainted my bruised lips and landed on the carpeted floor.

"Naruto-kun!" I stared up to see her flooding eyes.

I grinned sheepishly but Jokaya pushed to far. His arms escape the headlock and wrapped one around her waist and the other to her neck. Using his arm from his neck he tilted her head up exposing her neck to us. He carelessly ripped her school shirt exposing her tank top. I refused to look but had no choice with the group gripping my head.

Jokaya's eyes was trailing mine even if it would stop to inspect her body once a while. His tongue roaming through her ear, then to her cheek. I slowly watched feeling the anger rise within me.

Who was him to touch her?

I growled loudly, letting my head sunk back down.

I swung my right arm causing the guy flying toward the other guy on my right. Using brute strength I ducked bringing the guy behind me down. I wrapped my arms around his and fell back bringing him as my cushion.

I heard his arm snapped but I couldn't care less right now. He groaned in pain, while I watch him I glared at the other 4 terrified members. They all ran as I smirked evilly at them.

Jokaya was instantly threatened, soon he brought her to a rough headlock again. Her eyes closed in fear and avoided my stare.

I ran toward both of them but only stop. He wagged his forefinger at me, "Bad choice Naruto. If you get any closer I will hurt her."

I took a step back, even if I did back down my anger did not reside.

"I'm sorry," She muttered over and over again.

My anger deprived down, and my arms hung loose admitting defeat. Jokaya gave a loud boastful laugh. "Lets continue our fun," he whispered in her ear making it audible to me. I bit my lip, even with a black eye I saw that she had tears, a lot of tears.

"Dammit," I cursed.

"**AUGH!" **Jokaya unwrapped his arm and grabbed his hand in pain. Her eyes showed a bit of anger but soon guilt. She quickly ran to my side and touched my black eye.

"How dare you bite my hand!"

I ignored his groans and stared at her, laughing at her actions. She was really cute, I'm glad I tried protecting her. Soon enough my laughs forgotten that Jokaya was running full force at us with a fist ready to punch.

My eyes snapped open, it was to quick. She notice quickly and instead of running she stood up straight and extended her arms almost looking like she was the one to take the blow.

My eye's widened in horror, she was going to get _hit._

I jumped toward her but he was merely 2 feet away, one more second his fist would hit her face.

Both of us unprepared but the difference was she knew what she was doing, and I did not.

We both heard a soft pat, too soft. I peeked my eyes open and shock spreaded through my face. A pale arm stretch to my left ear, I followed the arm to the elbow to the small palm that held the trembling fist.

"Please refrain from hitting Hinata-chan," A strong voice said behind me. I felt goose bumps emit. The girl named Hinata froze, and still watch Jokaya trying, well making an epic fail to budge from the enclosed fist.

I stepped aside with Hinata, and gasped. The girl this size managed to stop Jokaya's attack.

She glanced at us, her warm emerald eyes gleamed with anger. Her lips twitch into a frown.

"Why wont you start fighting fair?" Her mouth grinned teasingly at him. His hand shook furiously trying either to shove her forward or pull her back. Her arm still stable just grabbed him toward her causing him to lose his balance as she twisted his arm around making him reply to her, she tossed his body easily after multiple punches and kicks.

She then clapped her hands and dusted her school uniform.

"Hinata-chan! Are you okay?" She walked around Hinata inspected every inch of her. Hinata blushed furiously and nodded. Sakura chuckled and patted her head even if Hinata was inches taller.

Her eyes trailed of to mine. I was amaze. My eyes sparkled in joy and tried to hug her but she easily shove me off and took a couple steps back.

"Sakura," She extended her hand towards mine. I lifted my hand ignoring the screams of my muscle, and shook it. Her eyes trailed up and down, "Naruto we should bring you to the nurse office." She said as she link her arms around Hinata's. "Hinata you too."

I followed the two girls and pinched my nose from the blood slowly spilling. I did feel dizzy probably from the broken nose, to the bruise ribs and the black eye that made everything harder to walk.

When we followed her to the office, she wrote the report on the violence that Jokaya and his group did. Shizune, the secretary nodded and added to Tsunade's mail.

We then strolled down a few more doors before we saw a plated sign on the door. NURSE OFFICE

Sakura opened the door gently, Hinata following and then me. Inside the nurse office was pretty much girly. It was painted pale yellow, filled with flourished flowers that were neatly placed in vases.

I saw the room was big enough to put in 12 different beds and the nurses own office. Sakura pulled out a spare key from her bag and opened the door. She made me lay down on one of the beds while she _inspects_ Hinata.

I blushed furiously, I tried controlling the blood that flowed through my face. I shouldn't imagine to girls together, one half-naked and one tough but a beauty. NO Naruto!

"DAMMIT!" I growled and buried my face in a pillow. I heard curtains open and my ear twitch when I heard a "Dobe".

"TEME!"

"Shut up," a low voice called out.

"What are you doing here?" I leapt out of the bed and limped toward the opposite bed on the left, with the close curtains.

I swung the curtains open to see a very annoyed Sasuke.

I smirked at his beaten face. His cheek extremely swelling from the slap, and his chin somewhat crooked under the wrapped bandages on it. His body seemed more tense probably from the fall and he had a bit of scratches on near his eye and neck.

"Looking good," I whistled at Sakura's temper with Sasuke.

"Likewise," He said eyeing me down and up. He noticed my face was covered up in lots of dry blood. My nose holes were stuff with paper tissue that would stop the bleeding. My nose crooked as if it were broken, and that my arms were almost purple from the numerous punches. My stretch almost torn tank top also exposed multiple bruise ribs. My attire I think, was way more worse than stick ass over here.

"But Teme, I regularly look like this, unlike you I wasn't beaten by a girl but a group of men," I snickered as his expression turned deadly.

Soon both of us heard a door creaked open. Hinata walked out with Sakura. Sakura must of gave Hinata her black cardigan to hide Hinata's hand imprints in her arms.

Sakura wore a short sleeves that exposed her toned biceps. "Naruto lay down on your own bed," She pointed with her pen at my vacant bed.

I limped back to the bed and laid down. I watch Sasuke glare at Sakura but she seemed to be unfazed so I just chuckled as Sasuke grew even more annoyed.

"Sakur-ra, I'l-l be lea-avi-ing," Hinata bowed and a present blush at her cheeks. "Bye Hinata," Sakura quickly hugged the girl before she continued examining the clipboard.

I smiled and wave, "Bye Hinata-chan!" I notice her cheeks gotten more redder, maybe Hinata did get hurt during the fight.

Soon as Hinata left shutting the door quietly.

"Sakura-chan? Is Hinata sick?" I asked only to receive a unreadable look. Sasuke sighed to and just look at me pathetically.

"What?" I growled at him.

"You're an idiot," He murmured.

"Shut up," She yelled as she continued scribbling some stuff on the board. "Naruto, take out your tank-top and pants. Please use the towel on your right to hide your boxers."

Sasuke growled and laid down, using the covers to avoid Naruto's _checkup_.

I followed Sakura's instructions. She placed gloves on both hands, and pulled out some disinfectants and bandages. She also examined my bruise ribs, black-eye, and other injuries. She allowed me to clean up by taking a quick shower in the bathroom. When I was done, she bandaged my injuries, placing some ointment on my black eye and she grabbed my nose.

"Are you sure Naruto?"

"Yes, I trust you Sakura-chan"

Sakura nodded in response, and then all of a sudden she twisted my nose. **"AUHHHH!"** I screamed, I held back my tears. She was right, she can fix my broken nose by twisting it, and that it would hurt like crap.

As soon I was done, she also called Shizune about me skipping class for the last period of the day. Sakura hanged up and patted my hair. "Thank you for protecting Hinata-chan," She smiled and exited the room.

I smiled at her retreating figure and fell asleep.

**-x**

**-x**

**-x**

**-x**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I don't get her at all.

First, she's a bitch.

Second, she is way to strong for her size.

Third, she was only kind to the dobe. Maybe stupidity had a alliance for each other.

Fourth, she **never** treated my wounds that good compared to Naruto's.

Under the blanket I heard them talking about what happened and how Sakura manage to hop in there.

I bit my tongue as I also heard Naruto yelped in pain when she fixed his broken nose, when did that ever happen? Never, you can't just popped it into place that severe!

I heard her leave and Naruto starting to snore, getting up carefully I went toward the bathroom. I crinkled my nose as I smelt Naruto's blood still evident in the room. Ignoring it I took a piss and wash my hands. I am defiantly not vile enough to touch my dick and not wash, my mother had taught me what I touch is what I also eat.

I exited the door, only to find myself looking at the nurse office room. I saw how the door was slightly creaked open. It amused me what that QueenB would have in there. I opened the door to be amazingly shocked.

* * *

**-x-o-x-o-**

**mhmmm cliffhangers.**


	3. 7th Period & Later

**HELLO! AUTHOR NOTE!**

**well for anyone who did actually alerted my story. yeahhhhh**

**btw just to warn everyone i am a horrible person!**

**I CAN NEVER MANAGE TO STAY FOCUS ND KEEP UPDATING.**

_but yeahh..._

This is a **TesterFIC**: meaning I aint sure about the plot, and that is also another reason why i cant seem to keep on track with my stories since i keep getting more story ideas and get bored by sticking to one. But yeah **I am very interested in this story. **That is also why i decided to update it. _It is NOT DROPPED._

But yeah another warning is _**I AM HORRENDOUS AT GRAMMAR & COMA USES. **_

But enough about me and back to this story.

**This story is AU -** _Alternate Universe where pink/orange/rainbow colored hair is considered normal._ **But yeah just imagine a world where color was vividly everywhere. **PLUS their in high school, not in 'ninja' world, _which is way cooler._

BUT YES: **This is to warn everyone!**

**SO REMEMBER THESE WARNINGS!  
**

_1._ Me + Grammar/Comas do **not** mix.

_2. _I do not intend to bash on Sakura but characters like Karin are prone of doing that.

_3. _I am **easily distracted** and will not be updating as frequent as 'normal' fanfictioners.

_4. _Naruto don't belong to me

_5. _This fanfic was rated M, for language, provocative suggestions, and whatever the hell 18+ know.

**But enough chitchat. **

_enjoy . _

* * *

**-x-**

_Karin_**&Sakura**

**-x-**

. . .

**Full Summary: Due to KPBS [Kohona Private Boy School] rebellious boys' pranks, the school was in a state of repair.**

**The school had the privilege of combining KPBS with KPGS [Kohona Private Girl School], their twin school.**

**Two sisters, Karin & Sakura must deal with crowded hallways full of estrogen and testosterone.**

**Opposite to Opposite.**

**Sakura will oppose all and find her way through drama.**

**Horrible Drama.**

**.**

**Horny Boys**

**versus**

**Slutty Girls**

**.**

**Sakura vs. Sasuke**

* * *

**RECAP:**

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

_I don't get her at all._

_**Nothing seems to make sense with her.**_

_First, she's a bitch._

_Second, she is way to strong for her size._

_Third, she was only treated me different compared to the dobe. Maybe stupidity had an alliance for each other._

_Fourth, she **never** treated my wounds that good compared to Naruto's._

_Under the blanket I heard them talking about what happened and how Sakura manage to hop in there._

_I bit my tongue as I also heard Naruto yelped in pain when she fixed his broken nose, when did that ever happen? Never, you can't just popped it into place that severe! Especially if you were her age, you had to be a professional to do that._

_A couple more chatter than it slowly died._

_I heard her leave and Naruto starting to snore, getting up carefully I went toward the bathroom. I crinkled my nose as I smelt Naruto's blood still evident in the room. Ignoring it I took a piss and wash my hands. I am defiantly not vile enough to touch my dick and not wash, my mother had taught me what I touch is what I also eat._

_I exited the door, only to find myself looking at the nurse office room. I saw how the door was slightly creaked open. It amused me what that QueenB would have in there. I opened the door to be amazingly shocked._

* * *

**Tsunade's POV:**

_I would of tore of her head if these little boys weren't here. Oh no, feeling another headache coming. _I placed my fingertips at the source of the pain. It wasn't soothing as I hoped it would be.

_When will this day be over? Fuck, theirs still 7th period. Another 45 minutes. Of pure. **Torture**. _

I continued to walk down the carpeted hallways and observed how my girls were adapting to change. They did fine from the new attention they had. Walking down this hall for 7 hours for 5 days my whole 24 years of life; today was the far most tiring, ever! _Who knew mixing genders could have been so bothersome?_

As I walked around making sure no boy attempted to be too 'friendly'. Knowing what Jiraiya could of taught them. And I was correct. He had told all his wonderful _boys_ about me. So now just walking by them, I see their muscles flinch under their boy school uniform.

Oh, how wonderful now my job consisted of sneaky little wolfs.

However I did manage a less scheming fox.

Too bad someone already spotted this poor sap.

"Don't you even think about placing your disgusting pothole of a mouth on her," my little apprentice said, as she walked through under his arm that was next to the 'victim's' head.

"Pfft," I managed to hold in my laugh. His face was priceless_! _

Sakura swiftly knocked out the guy's arm with a subtle hit. He was a tower compared to little Sakura. However, I knew this wouldn't stop Sakura, definitely not. The guy glared down at Sakura, his arm that was easily knocked out, slammed his hands again, vibrating the wall almost hitting the random girl's face.

"I don't give a fuck who you are, but don't try to act all mighty just cause you slapped Sasuke-san!" the boy yelled, unknowingly he was frightening his captive trapped between his arm between the wall. However, that girl wasn't actually frightened of him, absolutely not. She was actually panicking for his own safety.

_What an idiot, now he's done it. _

Sakura looked up. In a swift motion her small fist hovered in front of his face and instantly flicked the guy's forehead.

I walked away, I'll be seeing him in the nurses room anyway.

* * *

**Karin's POV**

I was skipping 7th. I mean come on, I didn't feel well. And I definitely did not want to go to the nurses office, which was Sakura's second place for home, maybe after the library of course. It's funny how much I knew about my sister, guessing I needed to know her weaknesses. After all bring enemies closer than friends. Even if she was family.

But anyway, I was in the bathroom.

Sad.

However, I needed to stay here, since no one would of found me here. 7th period was a pain anyway, I had Algebra 2, which I hated. I heard two girls walk in.

"Have you heard Sakura beat up most of the boys that tried to get at girls."

"What she's being nosy," Girl B said.

"I know, just because she was the school's president doesn't mean she has to go that far." Girl A, who had a pitchy voice snorted.

"I can't believe she did that to **the **Sasuke!"

Bing! I was done listening to their now pointless conversation. My thoughts gathered back to the idea of touring the blonde and mhmmm _Sasuke. _If I wanted to get closer to Sasuke, I needed Sakura. But I'm guessing Sasuke angry at Sakura, but Naruto likes Sakura. Who is friends with Sasuke who Sakura hates. Ugh this was far to complicated to even think about. But a juicy, mouth-melting man like Sasuke, it was all worth it.

So, I concluded my plan.

I needed Sakura. No matter what it takes. Even if it meant I had to play _nice._

* * *

**AFTERSCHOOL:**

Most of the student body had cars, meaning either their parents bought it or themselves did. Knowing these kids had money of their own. Far away from the private parking lot, was where KPBS men parked their 'masculine' cars.

"Hey Sasuke, what you doing today?"

Sasuke stopped before his car and stopped to stare at Naruto, ignoring his question. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, something was definitely wrong with Sasuke.

"Hmph, fine then. I'm going to get some ramen sinc-"

"Naruto-**kun!**" A shrilled voice entered.

Both boys focused on the new person walking toward them.

"Ami, right?" Naruto grinned at the girl.

"No, its Karin," She shot him a 0.5 second glare before hiding it with her '_smile_'.

"Oh yeah you were in my class!" Naruto scratched his head apologetically.

Sasuke glanced at the girl. She had blazing red hair, with a spectacles that matched it. _She looks familiar. _But as far as familiar looking she was, he still and forever will hate women. He slouched on the trunk of his car and waited for Uzamaki to finish his damn conversation.

"So I'll show both of you guys around tomorrow?"

"Yea, we'll meet you near the cafeteria tomorrow at lunch," Naruto grinned at her.

Karin smiled then she glanced at Sasuke who was completely oblivious to her carnivore trained eyes, he shuddered. Was it him or was there a predatory feeling?

Obviously he was immune to women's advantages.

"Bye Sasuke-kun" Her tongue rolled his name.

Sasuke glanced up.

"Let's go Naruto."

* * *

**Itachi's POV:**

_MHHMMMMM_..

Dango and tea were meant for each other., Together they were better than Kit-Kat/Coffee or any other donut joint out there.

I gently bit onto its nice soft texture and chewed on it respectively.

"You sure love those Itachi," My partner's round eyes watched me as I playfully ate my dango.

"You bet," I responded with a mouthful.

"So I heard what your brother did to that infamous private school"

"Mhmm," I chewed on my dango trying to ignore the topic he was trying to bring up.

Kisame chuckled as he continued to eat his fish cakes. His round eyes squinted as his sharp teeth shown through his laugh.

"Your brother is something, just like you. I can't believe him and that Uzamaki kid went that far to escape Orochimaru's classes!"

I shuddered, quickly my delightful dangos weren't scrumptious anymore. Orochimaru was a _creep._ Remembering the times that he used to pick fights with me just for extra hours after school.

Luckily I graduated unscarred but barely went unharmed.

Poor Sasu-chan, Orochimaru must of advanced to him as well.

"Kisame, I'm done." I dropped my pink dango on the plate and payed for our meals.

"Let's patrol Kohona now."

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

The car ride was nice, Sasuke of course had a very nice car. His tires floated on the road, while his leather seats were actually very velvety and soothing.

But the atmosphere in the car was eerie.

_Something was wrong with teme. Maybe Sakura's beating did more trauma than damage._

"Hey teme, are your injuries okay?

"Hn"

"Oh, so did anything happen?"

"Aa"

"What happened?"

I huffed at him, he completely ignored my question. But I still noticed the smalls hints of his face. He grew paler with a few strands of his bangs clung to his barely sweaty forehead.

_Something was up._

All of sudden in a sharp turn, caused many cars behind us to honk. He parked near a park were we would usually go when we were young.

"Naruto."

I stared at him.

His pale skin grew whiter and whiter by the minute. His chicken-assed hair dissolved more than usual. With his onyx stone eyes were melting as they shook subtly. Lastly his voiced croaked and harsh.

"I _**saw **_something, that I should've _**never **_seen."

* * *

**Ino's POV:**

I glanced at my shoes, they were very pretty. Not as much as comfy as I would've liked but, they were pretty_. Check._

I stared at the mirror, my smooth hair gathered into a ponytail that swung down my shoulder. _Check._

Focusing on my delicate cuticles I examined each of my 'Comeback Sunshine' nail polish, which was non-chipped by the way. _Check. _

The mirror reflected my wide smile. Then I noticed the speck of spinach stuck between my pearly whites. In a quick motion it flicked to my mirror. Ugh, but _check._

I grabbed my towel, and entered my bathroom.

Entering the hot shower was enticing, its warm water gave me comfort. The smell of conditioner lifted my soul. But as my shower continued I imagined my beauty running down the drain. In the end removing yourself from a shower was terrifying.

Quickly running to my mirror, I stared again.

This time the mirror portrayed a fair-skinned girl who was still a bit red from the hot shower. All of her efforts of her daily mask was removed by her face wash. Her sky blue eyes held by eye bags, and her mouth curved crookedly downward.

I felt like tearing, my reflection was cracking ever so slowly.

I escaped the mirror, and went to my bed.

In the utmost vulnerability I felt bitter but comfortable to sleep bare naked. _No lipstick, no designer clothes. _Just my size 34C boobs sagging to the side from my position, as my blankets captured my blank tears.

Then I fell asleep to a wonderful dream. A dream where I didn't care who or what I look like. Too bad that beautiful dream will end in a couple of hours.

* * *

**Well if you remembered my warnings. _"_**_I told you so_"

but other than that please review me who does not update for many many many days/weeks/months/ yeahhhh thats how bad.

And _lastly, I will continue on this fanfic as my summer goal before I continue my others or even try to create more stories. **#FOCUSED  
**_


End file.
